Hollingsworth Wiki:Get Started Guide
In order to join the Hollingsworth Wiki community, you'll need to have an existing account, otherwise, you can always register for a new one. Before you jump in and create a character, which is highly encouraged, it is recommended that you familiarise yourself with the wiki's policies and how things operate. This guide is here to help you with just that. Creating a character Creating a character is fairly straightforward. However, you should be familiar with the plot before creating your first character. *You head on over to the creation box, and you create a discussion titled Char: (e.g. Char: Mary Smith), and fill out the character form. This form will require a few things. **First, you will need a face claim. A face claim is a celebrity who appears as the image for your character. You can find a list of used face claims here. **Secondly, you will need an idea of their history and their personality, and will need to write a minimum of two paragraphs about their past and personality. **Thirdly, you will need to select two prompts and answer how your character would react to them. You should avoid trying to be too vague with personalities, as they make it harder to establish a connection to your character. ***Note: As the questions are written in the second person, whether you answer the questions in first person (I) or third person (she) is entirely your decision. **After you have answered at least two prompt questions, an admin or rollback then has the authority to approve or decline your character. If your character is declined, the person in charge will discuss with you why that character was not approved. If your character is approved, you may go forth and make your character's page, which should be written in the third person, and should follow our guidelines. **Please use this template to format your character's page. **Afterward, you can use this template to create a character bubble for role-playing. This character is now free to roleplay with any other character on the wiki, via the roleplaying boards. *Characters which have not been used for roleplaying for over a month and a half will be marked as inactive and their face claim freed up. User debacles As any online community is exposed to an open audience, people of different races, beliefs, ages and opinions are all welcome to view Hollingsworth Wiki. Also, due to the large number of opinions available on the internet, there are bound to be some conflicts. *'Conflicts should be resolved between the users involved, and should not be circulated around the wiki, and should especially not be circulated to other wikis.' *Unless a user is trolling or misbehaving on the wiki, there should be no need to involve another user. (In the event of a troll or an abuse of policies, however, please contact an administrator.) *A general rule is to treat others the way you would like to be treated. *Sock-puppet accounts (i.e. a secondary account made for the purpose of evading a block, creating more characters after having a limit imposed or any other means to avoid the rules of this wiki) are not allowed on Hollingsworth Wiki, and if you are suspected of controlling more than one account, all of your accounts other than the one which is deemed your "main account" will be blocked indefinitely and your main account will be blocked temporarily. See Also *Roleplaying *Policies *Plot